


Ela era luz

by HikariMinami



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Guardians (League of Legends), meio que um estudo de personagem (?)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariMinami/pseuds/HikariMinami
Summary: Aquela garota era luz. Ahri precisava desviar o olhar.Mas talvez ainda restasse em si um pouco daquele brilho, afinal de contas.
Kudos: 4





	Ela era luz

**Author's Note:**

> oi, eu amo mahou shoujo e sou completamente apaixonada pela skin da ahri — pela ahri de modo geral, na verdade  
> então é, unindo o útil ao agradável  
> espero que gostem ~

Aquela garota era luz. Ela brilhava tão ofuscante como a Primeira Estrela em seus sonhos. Falava de responsabilidade, de como elas eram irmãs destinadas a proteger as galáxias e de mais um monte de coisas, pois parecia que era o que ela mais gostava de fazer.

Ahri  _ precisava _ desviar o olhar.

Afinal, “destino” estava longe de ser sua palavra preferida. Ela já vira demais, lutara demais, vivera demais. E, um dia, longínquo e perdido na escuridão posterior, ela também acreditara demais. Que a Primeira Estrela lhes daria força, os guiaria à paz —  _ que a esperança ainda valia a pena _ .

Mas o único caminho que Ela iluminou foi rumo a ruína.

E, por vezes, Ahri se pegava pensando se tudo aquilo fazia parte do destino sobre o qual tanto gostavam de falar. A risada tenebrosa de Zoe ressoando pelos corredores sombrios. O grito agudo de Neeko, invisível em meio ao caos no instante final. O olhar furioso de Xayah sobre si ao dar o último suspiro, apunhalada pelas costas. A feição conformada de Rakan, que jazia pálido encostado em um pilar. 

Os três pequenos cristais  _ dilacerados _ em sua palma, quando enfim tocaram solo seguro.

Ahri não saberia dizer por quanto tempo chorou. Também não se lembrava exatamente de quando se reergueu, com Sarah a seu lado e Kiko dentro da esfera que abraçava a essência de seus companheiros. Mas se havia uma coisa que era certa era que não deixaria ninguém para trás novamente.

Se aquele poder ainda lhe servia algum propósito, era para proteger tudo o que era importante. Tudo o que  _ lhe _ era importante: Sarah e todos os guardiões que encontraram pelas estrelas — inclusive aquela luz.  _ Não podia perder mais nada. _

Por isso, quando ouviu aquela súplica — baixinha, ecoando pelo universo — ela teve que ir sozinha. Teve que correr, voar, viajar como uma estrela cadente. Porque ela se lembrava daquela voz como se fosse ontem; os pesadelos não a permitiam esquecer, afinal.

E, talvez pela primeira vez em séculos, Ahri sentiu seu peito brilhar com  _ esperança _ . Aquela que não valia a pena, mas inevitável quando Neeko a chamava e crescente ao avistar a estrutura em ruínas, familiar como nunca.

Ahri atacou a parede, a pequena fenda crescendo até enfim abrir passagem. Xayah e Rakan estavam ao fundo, na escuridão. Os lábios automaticamente se comprimiram ao encontrar as mesmas expressões de outrora. Mas Neeko estava ali — fraca, quase derrotada, mas com os olhos brilhando ao reconhecê-la.

É, no final das contas, talvez ainda restasse em si um pouquinho daquela luz. E era hora de fazê-la se espalhar por aqueles escombros perdidos entre as estrelas.

**Author's Note:**

> obrigada por ter lido! até mais ~


End file.
